


Память

by CheshiNeko



Category: Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshiNeko/pseuds/CheshiNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На следующий день Кёширо снова месит ногами дорожную пыль.<br/>Он не может нигде задерживаться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Память

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Таро-челлендж, карта - IX Отшельник, значения - одиночество, странствия, бескорыстное служение.

Кёширо стоит перед табличкой с разыскиваемыми и смотрит на одно из объявлений.  
Качественное такое, с портретом. Правда, художник многое преувеличил, и в итоге с плаката на Кёширо глядит нечто весьма слабо похожее на человека.  
Кёширо вспоминает, каким он видел легендарного демоноглазого Кё, убийцу тысячи человек.  
Он бы хотел вспомнить, как Кё ухмылялся его шуткам поверх бутылки сакэ. Или как он умиротворенно прикрывал глаза, выкуривая трубку. Или как он, припершись среди ночи в разодранном кимоно, с ранами по всему телу, говорил: "Аа? Да это все херня" и заваливался спать, подложив руку под голову.

Но эти воспоминания стерлись со временем, а в голову лезет только одно: широко распахнутые алые глаза, перебегающие с острия меча на его лицо, нет, не испуганные - просто изумленные, изумленные донельзя тем невероятным фактом, что Кёширо победил; или даже нет, куда более тем фактом, что вместо того, чтобы убить побежденного, как собирался, Кёширо не может заставить себя сдвинуть катану еще на полсантиметра и перерезать артерию.  
Кёширо знает, что победил только потому, что ему есть за что драться. Что полсантиметра между лезвием и горлом - это все, что отделяет его от спасения любимой женщины.  
Но...   
...ему уже случалось убивать человека, который считал его другом. И которого он тоже...  
\- Я просто не могу! - стонет он, зажмуриваясь, будто пытаясь скрыться за занавесом век от этой кошмарной реальности, в которой ему приходится выбирать между жизнями Сакуи и Кё.  
И вдруг, каким-то чудом, не иначе, ему приходит в голову другой выход из ситуации.

Перед тем боем он сказал, что больше не собирается убегать, а в итоге что? Убежал еще дальше.  
Надо бы хмыкнуть, но Кёширо не в состоянии заставить губы двигаться должным образом, хоть и научился за прошедшие четыре года улыбаться открыто и легко, как будто у него нет прошлого - не для себя, для других.  
Чувствуя себя бесполезным ублюдком, предавшим всех, кто был ему дорог, он решил попытаться сделать хоть что-нибудь - и стал странствующим лекарем.  
Да, он ничего не понимал ни в травах, ни в химии, но зато знал два десятка заклинаний на любой случай повреждения такого несовершенного человеческого тела. Большинством его снадобий можно было разве что травить тараканов (и то, это было бы слишком жестоко), но в его руках они превращались в чудесные эликсиры.  
И каждый раз, когда он видел благодарную улыбку, раны его прошлого ненадолго прекращали болеть.

Он так привык к одиночеству, что уже сам слабо верил в то, что когда-то у него действительно были близкие люди. Он чувствовал, что если позвать свою память, она вернется, накатит полной волной, и окажется, что они до сих пор дороже всего для него... но он боялся не выстоять перед этой волной, потому что кроме любви он вспомнит все зло, что причинил им.  
Он до сих пор носит с собой меч Кё, хотя свой оставил у того, кто его выковал. Зачем? Он и сам не понимает, но что-то внутри него воспротивливается, встает дыбом, стоит только представить, что Тэнро не будет под рукой. Кёширо старается не думать, что это может быть. Он связал ножны и цубу меча тряпками, чтобы даже при желании не суметь вынуть его сразу, - секунды хватит, чтобы вспомнить, что он зарекся им пользоваться.  
Он скорее умрет сам, чем отберет еще хоть одну жизнь.

Но с недавних пор началось то, чего он так боялся.  
Кёширо просто все чаще и чаще снится Кё. Он сам стоит у каменной стены и не может пошевелиться, а напротив, за железной решеткой, беснуется легендарный демон - бросается на прутья клетки, пытается вырвать их. Лица почти не видно за прядями длинных нечесанных волос, взлетающих при каждом движении, но иногда из-за них все же сверкают алые глаза, полные ненависти и ярости.  
Кёширо просыпается от того, что Тэнро мелко дрожит в ножнах, будто тоже пытается вырваться наружу.

На следующий день Кёширо снова месит ногами дорожную пыль.  
Он не может нигде задерживаться.  
Кё, заточенный в его теле, скоро проснется.


End file.
